In the telecommunication field, it is very important to minimize any damage to telecommunication cables that could interrupt service or cause an expensive delay. It is particularly difficult to determine whether a telecommunication cable has been damaged through use, during maintenance periods, or during installation. It is particularly difficult to pin point the location of a broken cable or defective cable once it is installed. This is particularly important with respect to telecommunication cables such as fiber optic cables that are very susceptible to damage or inefficient operation when severely bent beyond a minimum bending radius.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a telecommunication multiple carrier that is particularly adaptable for receiving a bundle of fiber optic cables to protect the cables even though the cables may be utilized in an atmosphere in which they may be moved and bent at various degrees.
A further object of this invention is to provide a telecommunication multiple cable carrier for receiving a bundle of fiber optic cables that minimizes the bend radius to which the cables may be subjected, while still enabling the cables to operate in a atmosphere in which the cables can be readily moved and placed in curved orientations without damage or overbending.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.